Mon père, ce héros
by Cary
Summary: Complète Le dernier championnat d'arts martiaux de DBZ viens de s'achever sur la victoire de Pan... Bra aurait tellement préféré que ce soit son père qui gagne...


**Mon père, ce héros**

* * *

Elle était déçue.

Le combat avait été extraordinaire, et elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'avoir peur à un moment, même si elle savait bien que jamais il ne la blesserait, et qu'il avait donc fait attention à ce que le stade ne s'écroule pas entièrement, pour qu'elle ne soit blessée.

Sa nouvelle transformation avait été magnifique. Il semblait vraiment invincible, comme ça ! Il avait tourné son adversaire en ridicule, en l'envoyant au tapis (ou plutôt, sous l'océan) en un seul coup. Mais il n'avait pas tenu le choc. Il avait perdu sa transformation et s'était écroulé sur ce qu'il restait des dalles de la surface de combat. Et il avait oublié son autre adversaire.

Comment avait-il put se faire avoir de la sorte ? Il répétait sans cesse qu'il ne fallait jamais relâcher son attention durant un combat, et il appliquait même cette règle dans la vie courante, ne baissant sa garde qu'en la présence exclusive de sa famille - et encore... Alors ? Pourquoi s'était-il déconcentré _maintenant_ ? Elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il gagne...

  


Les autres s'étaient approchés du ring pour le féliciter. Les anciennes rivalités paraissaient oubliées pour le moment, et plus aucun ne manifestait la peur qu'il leur inspirait généralement. Seul Gohan semblait plus intéressé par le vainqueur de ce tournoi que par son second. Il avait raison, après tout, les perdants ne méritaient pas qu'on s'intéresse à eux. Ça aussi, il le répétait constamment. Il perdait pourtant régulièrement, son frère lui avait raconté l'histoire de son éternelle bataille avec Goku. Mais elle lui avait toujours trouvé des excuses. Goku avait toujours eu une chance insolente lors de leurs combats, mais il n'était pas réellement plus fort... même s'il était peut être un peu plus fort, il était moins rusé et sans cette chance et l'aide de ses amis, il n'aurait jamais remporté un seul de leurs combats...

Mais maintenant, elle connaissait la vérité. Celle que son frère et sa mère refusaient de croire. Celle que son père lui-même rejetait de toutes ses forces.

Il était mauvais.

Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi tout le monde l'acclamait comme un héros, vraiment. Sa transformation n'en était qu'une nouvelle à ajouter au répertoire apparemment inépuisable des Saïyens, mais elle n'était finalement pas aussi impressionnante que les autres, on ne sentait même pas son énergie comme ça, c'est qu'il devait être très faible...

Elle décida qu'à partir de ce jour, il n'existait plus dans son monde à elle, et partit congratuler Pan.

***

Ils étaient presque arrivés à Capsule Corporation. Le repas l'avait beaucoup amusée : entre la tête de Krilin au moment de payer l'addition, le manège de Marron qui avait désespérément cherché un moyen d'attirer l'attention de Goten (sans succès), et l'accumulation de farces que ce dernier et Trunks avaient jouées à Krilin, l'empêchant de manger et le rendant plus malheureux à chaque seconde qui passait, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer. Ni de penser au tournoi et à _sa_ défaite.

Mais maintenant, dans l'avion, elle n'avait plus rien d'autre à faire que d'y penser. Sa mère ne semblait pas du tout gênée par ce qui s'était passé. Elle et Trunks avaient été époustouflés par la victoire de Pan, et ravis pour elle, mais il ne semblaient pas avoir compris ce que cela signifiait réellement : Végéta avait perdu.

En fait, en y regardant bien (ce qu'elle évitait de faire, puisqu'elle avait décidé qu'_il_ n'existait plus), son père lui-même ne paraissait pas vraiment troublé par sa défaite. Il avait pourtant été vaincu par une fillette de quatre ans, la petite fille de son ennemi juré par-dessus le marché ! Cela ne faisait que conforter Bra dans sa nouvelle opinion : _il_ ne valait pas la peine qu'on s'intéresse à lui.

- Bra, tu viens ma puce, ou tu préfères dormir ici ?

La voix de sa mère la tira de sa rêverie, elle ne s'était pas aperçue qu'ils étaient arrivés chez eux. Elle sortit de l'avion et pris sa main, ignorant superbement son père.

Bulma conduisit sa fille jusqu'à la salle de bain pour lui faire faire une toilette rapide avant de la coucher. Une fois Bra bien installée au fond de son lit, sa mère lui posa un baiser sur le front et lui souhaita une bonne nuit, puis elle quitta la chambre en laissant la porte entrouverte et la lumière allumée - pas que Bra ait peur du noir, c'était simplement un signal pour que Végéta puisse aller souhaiter à son tour une bonne nuit à sa fille. Il se débrouillait beaucoup mieux avec elle qu'avec Trunks, mais il avait encore besoin d'excuses pour accomplir ces simples gestes de tendresses.

***

Une fois sa mère sortie, Bra se releva sans bruit et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, qu'elle referma doucement, puis elle éteignit la lumière et tenta de regagner son lit sans accident, ce qui ne fut pas évident vu qu'elle devait se frayer un chemin à travers le labyrinthe de jouets qui couvraient le sol de sa chambre... Elle savait que si la porte était fermée et la lumière éteinte, son père ne viendrait pas la déranger.

***

Végéta errait dans les couloirs de Capsule Corp.. Bulma était déjà au lit, mais il n'avait pas envie d'aller se coucher tout de suite. Il repensait à la journée qu'il venait de vivre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne ressentait aucune honte à avoir perdu un combat, si stupide que sa défaite ait pu être face à cette enfant qu'il aurait pu balayer d'un geste s'il avait été moins fatigué à ce moment-là... et s'il avait fait un peu plus attention. Mais mis à part ce détail, la journée avait été bonne. Il leur avait montré à tous ce qu'il voulait leur montrer depuis si longtemps. Et cette fois tout le monde avait compris, tout le monde avait admiré son nouveau pouvoir, et la façon dont il s'en était servi. Car lui aussi avait compris quelque chose aujourd'hui - que son orgueil n'était pas la seule chose qui comptait, et que tenter d'oublier son passé comme il l'avait fait pendant des années ne faisait que brimer son potentiel de puissance.

Oui, ça avait été une bonne journée. Il n'avait qu'un regret : que Carot soit parti au début du championnat et n'ait pas assisté à son triomphe. Qu'il n'ait pas été la victime de son triomphe, plus exactement, ce qui aurait rendu sa victoire encore plus totale. Mais il veillerait à ce que cette erreur soit réparée dans les jours suivants. Un combat Saïyen contre Saïyen, sans spectateur, dans un endroit tranquille où ils pourraient donner la pleine mesure de leur pouvoir. Finalement c'était même mieux ainsi.

Végéta sorti de ses pensées comme il arrivait devant la chambre de sa fille. Il fut étonné de voir la porte fermée, et aucune lumière ne transpirant de l'intérieur. Il hésita un moment : devait-il aller lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, comme il en avait envie, ou céder à sa fierté et passer son chemin ? Depuis la naissance de Bra, Bulma avait mis un point d'honneur à "oublier" chaque soir la lumière allumée dans la chambre de leur fille, puis lui demander d'aller l'éteindre et d'en profiter pour l'embrasser avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Il s'était d'abord montré récalcitrant devant ce qu'il considérait comme une tactique basse et malhonnête, puis il avait commencé à y prendre goût et avait cédé de plus en plus souvent, jusqu'à aller la voir tous les soirs. Il se demanda si cette porte fermée était un simple oubli de Bulma, ou une stratégie destinée à lui faire franchir un nouveau pas dans son rôle de père, puis se dit que l'explication devait simplement être que Bra était épuisée par sa journée, et Bulma avait jugé plus intelligent qu'il la laisse dormir en paix ce soir - après tout, il arrivait qu'il n'aille pas la voir avant 2 ou 3 heure du matin, ce qui était un peu tard.

Il décida de rejoindre Bulma et de la taquiner un peu sur le sujet avant de dormir.

***

Après avoir couché Bra et vérifié que Trunks n'était plus frustré par sa cuisante défaite face à son père, Bulma avait gagné sa chambre et s'était préparée pour la nuit. Végéta la rejoindrait sûrement rapidement, et comme Dendé l'avait soigné, il devait être en pleine forme... Elle commença à imaginer ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire, et espéra qu'il ne passerait pas trop de temps avec Bra... mais elle en doutait. La petite fille voudrait certainement que son père lui raconte en détail tous les combats qu'il avait menés dans la journée, particulièrement celui contre Trunks, pour pouvoir le mettre en boîte, et Végéta, malgré quelques protestations pour faire bonne figure, serait trop heureux de lui répondre et de lui expliquer les moindres détails...

Mais apparemment, elle s'était trompée, puisqu'il venait d'entrer dans leur chambre, avec son sourire "je n'ai pas envie de dormir, par contre j'ai très envie de t'embêter, alors prépare-toi".

- Déjà prêt à venir dormir ? demanda-t-elle, bien décidée à ne pas le laisser prendre le dessus de la joute oratoire qui n'avait pas encore commencé. Tu n'as donc pas été raconté une histoire à Bra pour l'aider à faire de beaux rêves ?

- Pourquoi y aurais-je été ? Pour une fois, tu n'as pas oublié ta cervelle dans ton labo, et la porte de sa chambre était fermée.

- Vraiment ? Oh, Végéta, ce n'est pas gentil de te moquer de moi. Va fermer cette porte, s'il te plait. Je n'ai aucune envie de me relever.

- Peut être l'as-tu quand même oubliée, finalement, répondit-il avec un haussement de sourcils. Veux-tu que je retourne au stade voir si elle ne s'est pas glissés sous une pierre ?

- Je pense plutôt que c'est _la tienne_ que tu risques de découvrir, éjectée de ta tête par un des coups de Buu, ou peut être de Trunks. A moins que ce ne soit Pan ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Je parle de ce qui te tient lieu de cerveau Végéta, encore que je ne sois pas bien sûre qu'il y ait vraiment une place dans l'anatomie Saïyenne pour ce genre d'organe... Je n'ai pas fermé la porte de Bra, j'en suis certaine. Sois gentil, vas-y.

- Je viens de passer devant sa chambre et je t'assure que la porte était fermée et la lumière éteinte, soupira-t-il. Tu penses bien que j'ai vérifié, étant donné que tu es atteinte de troubles de la mémoire. Pauvres Humains, vous êtes si fragiles...

- C'est ça, rigole... Je n'ai pas fermé cette porte...

- Moi non plus, coupa-t-il. Et cette discussion commence à m'énerver. Bra l'a peut être fermée elle-même parce qu'elle était fatiguée, ou Trunks. Et maintenant, tu m'excuseras mais j'ai une rude journée, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, femme.

- J'ai un nom. Bra n'aurait pas fait ça, elle adore que tu ailles lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

- Je sais que tu as un nom. Trunks, alors.

- Trunks sait très bien que je ne ferme jamais la porte pour t'obliger à le faire. Si tu sais que j'ai un nom, pourquoi ne l'utilises-tu pas ? Est-ce parce que tu n'arrives pas à t'en souvenir ? Il n'est pourtant pas si compliqué...

- Donc tu avoues que cette manie que tu as de laisser cette porte ouverte est une _conspiration_ entre Trunks, Bra et toi pour m'obliger à aller la voir chaque soir ?

- Parfaitement. Et j'aimerais que tu y ailles ce soir aussi, même si la porte est déjà fermée.

- Bien, femme. Si c'est le seul moyen de te faire taire, alors j'y vais.

- Je m'appelle Bulma ! B-U-L-M-A !! Est-ce donc si difficile ? Je croyais que c'était les Humains, qui avaient une mémoire défaillante ?

- Ma mémoire est sans failles, _femme_. Si je t'appelle ainsi, c'est parce que je sais à quel point tu détestes ça !

- Sors d'ici avant que je ne me fâche, maudit Saïyen, dit Bulma en rigolant et en lui lançant un oreiller, qui alla tranquillement rebondir contre la porte de la chambre, le maudit Saïyen en question étant déjà parti.

***

Végéta se dirigeait vers la chambre de sa fille tout en pestant contre sa femme. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle tente de le forcer à faire les choses de façon "humaine" ? Et, plus important, pourquoi réussissait-elle ? Il n'était pas Humain et ne voulait pas faire semblant d'en être un ! Il aurait aimé élever ses enfants de manière plus "Saïyenne", et cela n'incluait pas d'aller border leur lit tous les soirs. Trunks avait été un petit guerrier prometteur, mais comme il grandissait, son intérêt pour le combat avait lentement laisser la place à des activités plus Terriennes, comme étudier (encore que...) et courir après les filles, même s'il semblait moins dramatiquement engagé sur cette pente que Goten, et Bra ne manifestait aucun intérêt pour le combat, à part dans les histoires que son père lui racontait. Végéta n'avait rien contre le fait que les jeunes demi-Saïyens aient des occupations Humaines, après tout ils étaient aussi à moitié Humains, et mieux valait qu'ils vivent à la manière du reste de leur planète, mais il trouvait dommage qu'ils n'honorent pas un peu plus leur côté Saïyen... Ça lui donnait l'impression d'être le seul Saïyen encore vivant, avec peut-être Carot, cela dépendait des jours et de son humeur...

Arrivé devant la chambre de Bra, il frappa doucement puis, n'obtenant pas de réponse, il ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers le lit...

- Kuso !

...en volant, après s'être prit les pieds dans un des jouets et avoir manqué tomber. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et regarda sa fille dormir. Cette pièce était un des rares endroits où il pouvait vraiment être en paix - à condition toutefois que Bra dorme, ce qui était le cas. Bulma venait parfois (souvent même, en tout cas trop souvent à son goût) l'interrompre lorsqu'il s'entraînait dans la salle de gravité, mais jamais elle ne le dérangerait alors qu'il passait du temps avec sa fille.

Il resta là un bon moment, à savourer le calme après une journée passée parmi une foule d'Humains, puis se pencha pour embrasser la fillette avant de retourner auprès de Bulma.

***

Bra rêvait. Elle était de retour au stade du Championnat du Monde d'Arts Martiaux. C'était les derniers quarts de finale - Trunks contre Végéta. Le combat allait commencer, Trunks était visiblement _très_ mal à l'aise. Elle entendit leur père lui dire quelque chose. "Je vais te donner un petit avantage. Je ne me transformerais pas en Super Saiyen. Quoi qu'il arrive. Je veux m'amuser un peu." Il était arrogant et sûr de lui, comme d'habitude. Bra vit son frère se transformer aussitôt en Super Saïyen pour profiter au mieux de sa chance, et le combat commença.

Elle se demanda un moment lequel elle devait encourager. Trunks ? Il passait son temps à l'embêter et à lui dire qu'elle l'énervait et qu'il n'avait vraiment pas de chance d'avoir une petite sœur aussi affreuse qu'elle. Son père ? Il allait perdre de toute façon, il était mauvais. Elle décida de supporter Trunks, lui au moins ne paradait pas en prétendant être le meilleur guerrier de l'Univers alors qu'il ne pouvait pas assumer ce titre.

Elle avait eu raison, Trunks prenait progressivement l'avantage. Quelle idée avait eu Végéta de refuser de se transformer, aussi ? C'était prétentieux et stupide. La puissance de Trunks était de très loin supérieure à celle de son père. Il allait donner le coup final, et gagner le combat. Ensuite il gagnerait le demi finale contre Buu, et lui ne se laisserait pas bêtement surprendre par Pan. Quant à la finale et Satan, ce n'était qu'une formalité. Son frère allait être sacré Champion du Monde d'Arts Martiaux, et si agaçant qu'il pouvait parfois se montrer, il deviendrait son nouveau héros.

Toc, toc, toc.

Le léger bruit la tira de son rêve. _Il_ était là. Elle le vit ouvrir la porte et entrer dans la pièce, puis l'entendit jurer alors qu'il trébuchait sur sa maison de poupées. Que venait-il faire dans sa chambre ? La lumière éteinte et la porte fermée étaient pourtant des signaux clairs qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu ! Elle décida de faire semblant de dormir et d'attendre qu'il s'en aille.

Elle sentit qu'il s'asseyait sur le bord de son lit, et espéra qu'il ne resterait pas trop longtemps. Elle voulait reprendre son rêve et voir Trunks gagner. Mais son père ne semblait pas vouloir lui faire ce plaisir, le temps passait et il ne bougeait toujours pas.

Elle l'entendit se lever. Enfin il allait partir. Mais non, il s'approchait d'elle. Que voulait-il donc ?

***

Buma s'impatientait. Végéta était parti depuis plus d'une demi heure ! Pourquoi diable avait-elle insisté pour qu'il aille voir Bra ? Elle l'avait énervé et il se vengeait, elle en était certaine... 

***

- Ça suffit, arrête !

- Quoi ?

Bra avait finalement explosé. De quel droit venait-il squatter sa chambre ainsi ? Et pourquoi pensait-il qu'il pouvait l'embrasser comme ça ? Seule sa mère avait ce droit, pas lui ! Surtout pas lui !

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Bra ? demanda Végéta. Il n'était pas très doué en psychologie enfantine et souhaita brutalement se trouver à des kilomètres de là, et laisser Bulma régler le problème, quel qu'il soit. Mais en même temps... Pouvait-il laisser sa fille alors qu'elle semblait contrariée ? Il pouvait certainement trouver une solution à quoi que ce soit qui n'allait pas, et en profiter pour prouver à Bulma qu'il était _capable_ de prendre soin de ses enfants quand il voulait bien s'en donner la peine... ce qui, tout bien considéré, n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée, elle risquait de vouloir ensuite en profiter...

- ...

- Bra ?

- ...

- Bra ! Réponds-moi, bon sang !

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un regard noir et la vit bouger de façon à lui tourner le dos. C'était le genre d'attitude irrespectueuse qu'il n'acceptait pas.

- Bra ! Si quelque chose ne va pas, dis-le-moi !

- Tout va bien. Vas-t-en.

- Tout va bien, vraiment ? On ne dirait pas, à la façon dont tu le dis. Et regarde-moi, s'il te plait.

Bra jugea plus prudent de faire comme il disait. En plus d'être un mauvais combattant, il avait un sale caractère, et le fait qu'il ne s'était jamais emporté contre elle ne signifiait pas que ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Elle se retourna et il se rassit sur le lit. Il avait l'air au moins d'aussi mauvaise humeur qu'elle.

- Dis-moi ce que tu as, commanda-t-il.

- Je t'ai dis que tout allait bien. Je suis fatiguée et tu m'empêches de dormir, c'est tout.

- Bra... soupira-t-il. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir la croire, quelque chose dans son regard lui disait qu'il y avait plus en jeu que juste de la fatigue. Dis-moi la vérité.

- _C'est_ la vérité.

- Non, je ne crois pas. Tu as l'air fâchée, pas fatiguée.

'Zut', pensa Bra. 'Depuis quand est-il capable de savoir de quoi les autres ont l'air ? Il n'est pas si perspicace, d'habitude.' Elle hésita. Si elle lui expliquait, peut-être qu'il comprendrait et qu'il partirait ? Probablement pas...

- Alors ? J'attends.

- Alors, attends, murmura-t-elle un peu plus fort que ce qui aurait été sage.

- Ton petit jeu ne m'amuse pas, Bra ! cria Végéta en l'attrapant par le col de son pyjamas et en la secouant comme un prunier.

- Aaahh ! Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ou j'appelle _Pan_ pour qu'elle te mette une correction !

La remarque fit tilt dans l'esprit de Végéta. Bulma aussi avait fait allusion à cette défaite un peu plus tôt, mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une blague destinée à l'agacée, comme lorsqu'il insistait pour l'appeler "femme". Mais Bra n'avait pas dit cela comme une blague, elle lui en voulait vraiment d'avoir perdu !

- C'est pour ça que tu es fâchée ? demanda-t-il en la lâchant. Parce que j'ai perdu le championnat ?

- ...

- Bra, réponds !

- Oui.

- Tu pourrais argumenter un peu ? insista-t-il, en essayant de ne pas paraître aussi agacé qu'il l'était réellement.

- Tu t'es fait battre bêtement.

- Je sais.

- T'es nul ! cria Bra, avant d'éclater en sanglots. Végéta ne savait plus quoi faire. Il n'aimait pas voir sa fille pleurer, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment la consoler. C'était Bulma qui s'occupait de ce genre de choses, pas lui !

- Bra... dit-il maladroitement, en essayant de la prendre dans ses bras. Ce n'est pas si grave.

- Si, c'est grave ! Tu dis toujours qu'il faut être sur ses gardes et qu'un combat est fait pour être gagné, et tu as _perdu_ !

- Oui, j'ai perdu. J'ai fait une erreur et si ça avait été un véritable combat j'aurais été tué. Mais ce n'est pas si grave puisque ce n'était _pas_ un véritable combat, et d'autres choses ont été accomplies aujourd'hui.

Mais comment expliquer à une petite fille de six ans qu'avoir perdu le Championnat du Monde des Arts Martiaux, le combat le plus important qu'elle ait jamais vu, n'avait aucune importance face à la transformation qu'il était parvenu à atteindre ? Comment lui dire que cette défaite était un prix bien faible à payer en comparaison à la nouvelle connaissance et acceptance de lui-même qu'il avait gagné ? 'Bra n'est pas stupide', pensa-t-il. 'Elle tient de Bulma, qui est un génie. Si je lui explique simplement ce qui s'est passé, elle comprendra.'

- Bra, écoute-moi. C'est vrai, j'ai perdu ce combat, et c'est sûr que j'aurais préféré gagner, moi aussi. Mais d'autres choses importantes ce sont produites. J'ai remporté une autre victoire qui est bien plus considérable que celle que j'aurais pu obtenir sur Pan.

- Contre Buu, tu veux dire ? C'est vrai, c'était un beau combat, mais ce n'était pas _le_ combat. C'est contre _Satan_ que tu devais gagner !

'Ça ne va pas être facile de la convaincre...'

- Je ne parlais pas de Buu, reprit-il.

- Trunks alors ?

- Trunks non plus. Je le bats chaque fois que j'arrive à le traîner dans la salle de gravité, ce n'est pas une victoire majeure.

- Tu ne t'es battu contre personne d'autre.

- Je me suis battu contre moi-même. Pour achever la transformation qui m'a permis de vaincre Buu, j'ai dû me battre contre mes souvenirs et contre mes peurs. Et j'ai gagné. Non pas en les refoulant comme je le fais depuis si longtemps, mais en les acceptant pour ce qu'ils sont : une part de moi-même. J'ai cessé de regarder mon passé comme un fardeau monstrueux dont je voulais me débarrasser et je l'ai accepté comme une étape, certes toujours monstrueuse, mais nécessaire, de ma vie. J'ai cessé de pleurer mon peuple disparu pour lequel je n'avais de toute façon que peu de considération mis à part pour mon titre de Prince, et j'ai accepté la Terre comme ma planète d'adoption et les Humains comme... hum... des créatures à peu près digne qu'on les protège...

Bra eu toutes les peines du monde à réprimer l'éclat de rire qui lui vint a cette dernière remarque. Mais elle était toujours fâchée et ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte ! Végéta s'en aperçu, et continua comme si de rien était : la fillette était aussi entêtée que sa mère (ou que lui), et il avait beaucoup d'expérience dans les combats verbaux avec Bulma...

- ...et c'est ça qui est vraiment important. Je suis peut-être passé à côté du but de la journée, mais ce championnat n'avait de toute manière plus aucun intérêt à mes yeux à partir du moment où Carot est parti. C'est _lui_ que j'avais prévu de battre, personne d'autre. Et je le battrai, ça je peux te le promettre. Je vais le traquer où qu'il soit parti se cacher avec ce gosse, et je le battrai.

Il vit un éclat d'intérêt passer dans les yeux de sa fille. Il avait trouvé les bons mots...

- Sûr ? demanda Bra, l'air le plus sceptique possible. Tu n'as pas pu battre _Pan_, comment veux-tu battre _Goku_ ?

- Je n'ai pas pu la battre parce que j'étais fatigué par le combat contre Buu et que j'avais oublié jusqu'à son existence. Mais ça n'arrivera pas contre Carot, crois-moi, il n'y a aucun moyen que je l'oublie !

- Tu es sûr que tu le battras ?

Bra avait maintenant l'air enthousiaste, même si elle essayait encore de paraître fâchée contre son père. Elle sentait que sa détermination à le rayer de sa vie s'émoussait, et elle se promit que s'il parvenait à vaincre Goku, alors il pourrait reprendre sa place de héros numéro 1 dans son cœur.

- Non, répondit-il. Si j'en étais sûr, ça n'aurait aucun intérêt. Ce qui est certain par contre, c'est que je ne le laisserai pas s'en tirer facilement. Il se souviendra longtemps de ce combat comme d'un des plus difficiles, au même titre que notre premier combat ! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire de prédateur

- Vrai ?! Gohan me l'a raconté, il a dit qu'il en faisait encore des cauchemars parfois. Il a dit que rien n'avait semblé pouvoir t'atteindre, et qu'il avait cru que tu gagnerais jusqu'à le dernière minute !

- Je te garantis que Carot se souviendra de la même façon du combat à venir. Et maintenant, dis-moi si tu es toujours fâchée ?

- Humm... Non !

- Parfait. Alors bonne nuit, Princesse.

- Bonne nuit, Papa.

Végéta se leva et embrassa sa fille sur le front, puis repartit (en lévitant) vers la porte.

- Attends, Papa !

- Que veux-tu ?

- Tu me racontes comment tu as battu Trunks ?

  


***** Fin *****

* * *

_Cette fic est basée sur la description du dernier tournoi d'arts martiaux de dbz faite par Vincent Eymet dans Un Prince nommé Végéta._

* * *

Vous avez aimé ?  
Vous avez détesté ?  
Quelque chose vous a étonné ?  
Vous avez des suggestions à faire ?  
Contactez-moi ! 


End file.
